A charged particle beam apparatus is an apparatus that irradiates a sample with a charged particle beam and performs observation, and thus it is necessary to set an observation object in a vacuum in order to prevent charged particles from scattering. Therefore, there has been known an observation auxiliary function of displaying an image captured at lower magnification than observation magnification, in order to identify an observation position on a sample, in a case where it is not possible to recognize the observation sample with naked eyes, and providing the observation position on the captured image having a low magnification.
There are PTL 1 and PTL 2 as background art of this technical field. In PTL 1, description of “means for displaying an observation frame superimposed on an optical image of a sample, and the like” is provided. In addition, PTL 2 discloses that “it is possible to provide a scanning electron microscope that is capable of obtaining a very low-magnification image in a short time and with a small memory capacity and performing a search for a visual field by wide-field image observation, during the search for a visual field in a condition that it is not possible to observe the entire region of a sample even at the lowest magnification”.